A Biology Lesson
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: Klonoa learns there's some questions better left unasked. This should be educational!


**DISCLAIMER**: Klonoa, Guntz, and whoever else I offhandedly mentioned in this drabble belong to Namco-Bandai/Klonoa Works. 

Yes; this is a drabble for me. I'm long winded, but this is short compared to what I normally write. It was originally going to be a joke yaoi story about a couple that hasn't been done in this section yet, and another that's been hinted, but I thought of an even better idea for that one. I rest assured that you'll have no idea what was originally implied unless you look really hard. 

Guess it before I put it up and you get a cookie. :D

* * *

Today was just like any other day. 

It was nothing less then a small miracle that Guntz woke up at all instead of being murdered in his sleep. That alone gave him enough of a drive to at least get up. The decision whether to grace the world with his presence or sit in his room doing Claire knows what depended on how smoothly his morning routine went. A quick shower. About an hour of grooming. Possibly actually putting clothes on (sometimes he wondered why Lunateans wore them at all ...), and then the most important ritual of the day. 

Polishing his guns. 

**All** of his guns. 

Every last one of them. 

Though he normally started in chronological order, but today he decided that his father's riffle needed some extra attention. He had it for about two months now and it still had caked on blood and grime from the years his father spend killing whatever he could find. Such an honorable man he was - 

Knock. Knock. " Hello Guntz! " ... _great_. 

For a moment the shinigami considered playing dead or pretending he wasn't home. He had one special time in the day where he could 'bond' with his father, and one hour a day where he brushed his fur. Klonoa could have the other twenty two! 

Wasn't that enough!? 

The sound of the knob turning without resistance made his ears twitch. Crap. He forgot to lock the door from leaving it unlocked all night; an open invitation for anyone coward he had the balls to dry and kill the death god in his sleep. The best he could do was place the riffle back on the rack before the cheerful little cabbit wandered in through the door. 

Guntz shot him a dirty look before he could speak. " Don't you have other friends? " 

" Of course! " He wasn't an antisocial outcast like you, was what the wolf thought he would say, or what he would have said if he was in Klonoa's place. " I was going to go play Volleyball with Borris, and Chipple, and Popka, but I wanted to ask you something first. " 

That was certainly what Guntz thought Klonoa came here for. Normally the kid was all about dragging him along on some miscellaneous adventure that wasted a good chunk of the day and a good chunk of his ammunition. Hopefully he didn't have to go anywhere to answer his question. " ... all right. " Though a bit reluctant, he decided to take a shot at it. " Spit it out. " 

Klonoa stared at him in surprise with his golden eyes, but quickly shifted to look at the riffle Guntz placed back on the rack. " You talk about your father a lot. Every day, for example ... " He started. 

" Yeah. Yeah. " Guntz brushed that off with a huff. " What about it? " 

" Well ... " Klonoa's ears shifted forward a little before flopping back. " ... What _is _a father? " 

For a moment Guntz stared at him. " ... you're kidding. " He muttered in disbelief, and then it clicked in his mind. Klonoa never talked about his mother or father at all, so it might be possible that - 

" I am! " The cabbit insisted, turning to face him again with a slight frown. " I want to try and understand what happened to you, but I don't know what a father is. " 

That made the wolf grimace. " Why don't you ask Pango? He **is** a father! " 

" I did. I did, but Pango made the weirdest face I've ever before he said he had to go to the bathroom. " 

Damn that armadillo for being so slick in his excuses! There was no getting around it for him, however, no matter how uncomfortable the subject was for an adult to speak to a child about. Though Klonoa just asked what his dad was to him, he knew that it would inevitable lead to that infamous conversation that made even the holiest priestess blush. There were just some things that shouldn't be discussed. The shinigami learned that the hard way. He was quite the curious child until he walked in on two adult members of his family doing something unholy. _Shudder_. 

Had to swallow hard off that one. " All right, Klonoa. " Guntz said with a heavy sigh. " You might want to sit down for this one. " The cabbit did so, eagerly. Sitting on the edge of his bed with slight unease, he looked up at the older Lunatean with an unprecedented amount of curiosity in his eyes. 

It was _that_ stare; the one Klonoa gave him whenever he wanted him to buy something useless and expensive for him. That sickeningly cute look. He almost backed off of it. " You see ... " The wolf leaned back against the table holding his gun rack. " Sometimes, when two Lunateans love each other ... and other times when they _don't_ love each other. " He added quickly. " They preform acts that result in the creation of a baby a few months later. " 

" What kind of acts? " 

The shinigami's eye twitched in agitation, and the younger boy backed up a little. " Things you'll learn about when you're older. That's not the damn point! " He snapped at him a little more then he wanted to, but found himself considerably calmer after. " The point is that the baby can consider the one that gave birth to it their mother, and the one who sired it their father. Buntz is my father because he sired me. " 

" Is Suiryu my father? He said he was a sire. " 

" No, he's a _knight_. " Guntz rubbed his temples to fend off the impending headache. " Your father looks a lot like you normally, but you might look like your mother. " 

" Grandpa - " 

The wolf cut him off before he could say it. " Your grandpa is your grandfather; the father or your father. It extends back however far your family can remember, but everyone was born from somebody else. " 

Klonoa nodded in understanding, but frowned a little. " I don't think I have a mother or father. I never heard of either of them ... " 

For once Guntz felt ... sympathetic. Here he was bitter about his own parent's deaths; his father murdered by his best friend and his mother caught up in a solo mission gone wrong, and Klonoa didn't know anything about his. At least he spent enough time with both of them to remember who they were, how they behaved, and most important how they looked. He even had a picture of them along with several other members of his extended family on him at all times ... 

He felt the need to say something. " I'm sure you have a mother and father. " Being very careful with the tense that he used in the process. He knew the possibility of both of them being alive without his knowledge was slim, but he didn't want another person mourning their parents around him. " You're a nice enough kid. I'm sure they didn't run away from you. " 

That made Klonoa smile. " Thanks. " He sounded quite grateful for that bit. In an instant he was back to his normal self; back on his feet and heading towards the door. " That's all I wanted to know - OH! " Klonoa almost slammed into the door trying to stop himself in full run. " One more question! " He turned around to face Guntz again. 

" When you say two people love each other ... " 

The End ...


End file.
